Multiforce RP: "Washington Robbed Blind!"
Prologue The sun has long since fallen over the horizon. The peaceful silence of the night left undisturbed ...Save the occasional soft chirping of some crickets, or the gentle breeze stirring up the dark turf under toe. From here one has the perfect view of the city lights off in the horizon. Flickering from time to time like a candlelight. Yes, all was quiet in those grassy fields. Until it wasn't. '' ''A crack of thunder sounded, despite there being no forecast for rain, or a single cloud to be spotted in the starry skies. The gentle breeze picked up into an angered whirlwind, swirling violently about. A bright glowing line was cut into thin air, which parted to create a momentary gateway... A portal. So to say. '' ''From this portal waddles out a few.. Rather confused little creatures. Setting foot on foreign soil. At first, there were only two.. But two turned into ten.. which turned into several hundred. All flowing out of this gateway before it threatened to close. All a bit antsy and excited to be in this new.. Strange world.. ''Participants'' (As this IS somewhat of a side-story, not all of the MF members will be involved at this time. Those listed are the ones that will be mainly participating.) '' *Saren-can't-remember-whole-username'' **''Mars'' *''Classicspace101'' **''Isaac'' *''DeathstroketheHedgehog'' **''Summer''Summer the Fox *''Silverknight01 (Host)'' **''Zazzy'' *''Trisell Chronos (overseer)'' {MULTIFORCE HOMEPAGE} RULES OF PARTICIPATION New Members *Anyone can request to have their character as part of the MultiForce, but the MultiForce members are not required to accept all entries. *New characters CANNOT be based in a universe separate from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They cannot conflict with the general content and rules of the Sonic lore. Characters CAN be seperate from the Sonic Verse when submitted, but if they are to be accepted, they MUST '''be converted into a format that does not conflict with the Sonic verse. Roleplay Activity *Roleplays are not to involve more than 4 users at a time unless dealing with a SUPER-ROLEPLAY that requires all MultiForce members. This can only be changed if the roleplay host feels they can manage more than 4 members at a time. *Roleplay participants will be decided upon by the MultiForce group based on how often they have already participated/their characters have already participated, the reasoning for why the character(s) would be involved, preference of involvement by the roleplay host, and the user's track-record in roleplay integrity. *All users who agree to take part in MultiForce roleplays '''MUST '''reply at least once per day. The only exceptions are if they have to wait for another user to reply before they can and/or if there is an acceptable reason for their delay presented. Otherwise, after one day--the latest limit being two days--their turn will be skipped until they return. Users are expected to explain themselves after a delay. *All characters '''MUST have profiles to use as references, and are expected to consider MultiForce content as canon to some form of continuity they hold, as that is how the other members will. *All members will take turns in roleplays: one reply per turn. These replies can use up to every character the user is controlling. Any double replies that are not a result of skipping delayed users will be ignored and removed, and the users notified. *Characters who plan to or do demonstrate something not described in their profile are advised to speak to the roleplay host and roleplay overseer to gain permission. Otherwise, these actions may be called out and made null depending on their effectiveness. Roleplay Host/Roleplay Overseer Requirements *Roleplay hosts will be decided upon by MultiForce group discussion, as will which roleplays are to be considered canon or not. *The roleplay host is required to have a PLANNED outline of the roleplay from start to finish, including the amount of linearity or non-linearity in the plot. *The outline of each roleplay is to be sent to whichever roleplay overseer is available. *The roleplay overseer is responsible in aiding the roleplay host in making certain the roleplay goes as planned. They are both responsible for keeping track of events and calling out any rule-breaking. *Both the roleplay overseer and roleplay host may use BOLD AND UNDERLINED LETTERING TO INDICATE WHERE THEY WANT THE ROLEPLAY TO GO IN ITS PROGRESSION. This will come in the form of blatant instruction or hints to help users progress without falling out of the roleplay's plot. *The roleplay host is responsible for summarizing and posting the roleplay's plot in the "Chronological Adventures" section of the homepage. They may ask for the assistance of the roleplay overseer. *The roleplay host is required to post the following (in the following order) at the start of each roleplay. **The title of the roleplay along with the precise wording "MultiForce RP -" in the beginning of the title. **An introduction to the roleplay giving us a brief plot beginning to show what is occuring in the start of the roleplay story. **The copy-pasted rules of the MultiForce homepage. **A list of the users taking part in the roleplay with their characters used in the roleplay put next to their usernames. **The "ROLEPLAY START" header to indicate where the first replies should go. Additionally, if the roleplay host has preferences as to who should reply first, they should indicate that here. ''(Act 1) "Little Help, Please." 'The scene begins within the Multiforce base.' The zappy feline, Zazzy, happened to be rummaging about the cafeteria on Deck 7. It was a liiiiittle early for lunch, and a liiiiiittle late for breakfast. So it seemed she would be opting for brunch. Undecided if she would like to make her own food, or have the cool AI chef fix something for her.. She, along with a couple other members of the gang, had been up most of the night watching oldie horror movies.. Which would explain the feline's uncanny lateness to breakfast.. Now as for what the rest of the present members were up to, and where they might be.. ''(Roleplay Start) For the most part, Mars had been clinging to Isaac on the couch as he hated horror and he was legitimately the closest thing there he could cling onto all night.. Yes he was not a fan of Isaac but the threat of those creepy space aliens coming to probe his brain was much worse than Isaac.. Suffice to say he was still sleeping on the couch, with blankets sprawled all over him like a cat had just mauled the sheets. Isaac had actually passed out during the movie snoozing away. "Zzzzzz" he snored softly as he dreampt of whatever sunbros dream of he softly clung to mars as well as if he were a plush Mars. The starfox known as Summer was on top of the base as usual. She usually tends to be there to have a moment to bask in the sunlight whenever the skies were clear, and she also takes this moment to secretly eavesdrop on people occasionally. A bit of time had passed before Zazzy returned to last night's movie mess. The room littered with wrappers and popcorn kernels.. She came carefully tiptoeing across the floor in her emoji pajamas, bearing in her arms a big tray of french toast. The feline having to kick a bunch of junk off a tabletop so she could set down the tray.. "Pzzzzzzt.." She whispered loudly. Peering over to the makeshift pallets Mars and Isaac still slept upon. "Hey you dudes hungry?" Mars groaned, rolling around a bit with a bit of a sulky expression. "Mmmmmgh, its too eeeeearlyyyyy.." He grumbled, he had only recently went to sleep two hours ago actually. "Food...?" Isaac said slowly waking up smelling french toast. He wore his sunbro sleeping Robes with a snugi on top. (#Notsponsered) Summer rubbed her eyes for a moment, sitting up and letting her eyes take a beautiful view of the scenery. It wouldn't be long after this before she eventually picks up the smell of breakfast. "Aw.. I know it is.. " Zazzy sighed a bit, biting her lower lip. Briefly offering up a few gentle pats on the dire wolf's messy head. "And yes, foods. Mr. AI chef guy is pretty quick." She smiled, gesturing to the coffee table over yonder. Mars did appreciate the pats, its nice to know that someone else sympathized with his now screwed up sleeping schedule as he slowly began the process of untangling himself from Isaac and ordering a glass of Milk with a small amount of honey stirred in after just sitting down on the coffee table. "Mmm.. Last time I do that again.." Mars mumbled, his fur was sticking up all iver the place, with small tufts of it missing due to natural static cling pulling off small bits that stuck into Isaac's armor.. Along with all of the shed fur he naturally goes through, which might result in a mild to moderate electrical shock for Isaac dependent on the amount of fur that had actually managed to sink into the gaps in the plate armor Isaac wore.